


Forever

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Has no idea what I'm doing, He wasn't dead ever, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Not Reincarnation, Peter isn't real but then he is, Spideypool - Freeform, being born and growing up, but mostly just a make believe lover until he wasn't, possibly a soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade. Deadpool. He knows that no one will ever love him or even look at him because of his scars. No one but his Peter.  He knows this and only loves Peter back even more</p><p>....</p><p>But does his love count?</p><p>When only one of them is really there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is my first SpideyPool piece. Hope you like it, please review and keep in mind this isn't edited XD 
> 
> I've also never posted anything on here before either so mistakes are possible

Wade Loved Peter to no end. The way the hazel eyed boy would gaze at him happily. Without judgement.

Peter never cared about the scars. He would trace over them delicately with his soft, tender touch while Wade would run his fingers through the brown, fluffy hair of his Petey. 

[ No time to think of Petey now! We just got shot in a place to close to Jr. for comfort!] Yellow snaps Pulling Wade from his thoughts. 

Deadpool pulls the trigger on the pistol to end the life of one of the guards. Three more gunshots and they where all out for the count. Now only his Target remained on the other side of the door. He walks silently down the hall to said door. He cringes slightly when the hinges squeak as the door is swung open. 

" Who's there? Bridges that you? I've been waiting too long. Where's your report?" A man asks not looking up from something held in his hand. 

(Target acquired)  

[ Oh would you just shut up.]

Deadpool wasn't in the mood to be funny. He just wanted to get this job done and leave. He didn't want to speak believe it or not. 

The Man looks up angrily when he isn't answered. The look of anger quickly dissipates to terror when he is face to face with the barrel of a gun. The trigger is pulled before anything can be said. Evidence of the job is quickly collected by the Merc as proof the job was done. 

( Well that was boring . . . why didn't you use a katana if we were going to be so boring? At least let us see his guts spill as a make up for the lack of entertainment from the Merc with a mouth.) White whines.

[ Shut up. Your SO annoying. Did you already forget the reason why nothing was said?]

( . . . ) 

[ Of all people I could have gotten stuck with and it had to be you. Why does the universe hate me?]

" I ask my self the same quite often. "

( Correction. The multi-Universes.) 

[ Oh shut up. Just because you correct me once doesn't make you-]

" Both of you shut up." Deadpool snaps. 

" Hey. You okay?" Deadpool freezes and looks up and down the hall. There isn't anyone there except the four dead guards.

[ Three bodies. Then that guy. ] 

Deadpool watches one of the corpses sit up. A very apparent and not so survivable bullet wound on their chest. The blonde looked up at him with sharp, cold eyes. 

" Thanks by the way. You saved me a lot of time by killing him. Bridges by the way." The man stands and offers a hand. 

( Wait I totally thought we shot this guy. And wasn't he a brunet earlier too? )

" Just a hallucination," Deadpool says turning away from the man back towards the exit. 

( Now that I actually think about it we are way to hoked on the JW  Fanfic. We just saw the actuly guy Bridges from that thing. Wonder if Ramano is next.)

[ I'd rather see Elise or Small One. Even if she tried to kill us the second she saw us.] 

( I could totally pass up the opportunity to meet Rexy though. Or Sobek for that matter.)

Deadpool nods in agreement as he continues walking. Glancing back once to see that there was in fact four dead bodies laying in the hallway in crimson puddles. 

White groans ( Why didn't the author tell us if Bridges died or not? It's so unfair.)

[ Yeah well Small Ones life wasn't fair. She died because the humans wouldn't take care her or her sister and just blamed Elise for the death.] 

" Yes so heart wrenching. Could your little discussion be a little more non existent for an hour?"

[ Could you permanently be a little less existent] Yellow snarks back.

' touche... '

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

" Wade!" Peter calls happily as he quickly makes it through the crowds on the side walk to the masked man. He assaults the taller man with a hug. " It's been almost two weeks why haven't-"

Wade wakes just as a loud crash of thunder shakes his small apartment. He glances over at the empty space next to him.

( Maybe the Storm woke him.)

[ He's not here, and he never will be. ] Yellow snaps.

He stares at the empty space for a second longer. He knew Yellow was right . . .

But that doesn't stop from looking around the apartment in a pointless hope to perhaps find his Baby Boy. He doesn't and so retreats back to his room to stare out the window at rain and lightning outside.  

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

[ Look at yourself. At those ugly scars that cover us. Remember what we looked like before all of this happened? Before we looked like a monster. Before we looked like someone threw a human into the blender and then strait into a hot iron pan before gluing use back together again! No one will ever look at you. Much less think or care about you! ]

" Stop it," Wade says looking around frantically. Where was it? Where had he left it? He could have sworn he had it in that drawer. 

( Peter did.) White says quietly. 

[ No he didn't you moron! He never loved us! He never said those words and ever meant them! He looked down at us in pity. He felt sorry for us! Nothing else! And do you know why. ]

' There it is' 

( Don't say it,) White whined.

[ It was never real with him! It wasn't real because he isn't-]

A gun shot pierced the air loud and sharp. A new blood splatter would stain the apartment walls, But he could care less. He just wanted a break from the boxes. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

( They're kinda cute) White comments on one of the random people walking through the line of sight of the scope. 

[ Hey I wonder if they are still cute while screaming in horror if they ever saw our face?]

( . . . But not as cute as our Petey.) White continues trying to ignore his fellow box stuck in Wade's mind.

[ You both need to accept the real facts. ] Yellow says.

Wade looks down at the crowd of people down below him once more before re-positioning himself behind the high powered rifle. Both he and White ignoring Yellow. His scope moves over the crowd of people until landing on his target. A couple of seconds go by as he makes sure no one is close enough to be injured by accident before pulling the trigger. He could feel Peter's gaze as he completed the job.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

" Peter, " Wade greets with a smile. Some of Peter's hair falling in front of his hazel eyes as he smiles back at the Merc. The shorter walking forward to stop in front of Wade before standing on his toes to comfortably wrap his arm around Wade's neck. 

" Your not wearing your suit today," Peter says happily, touching the fabric of the red sweatshirt. 

" No need to today, and I know you don't like it when I have the mask on. " Wade says searching those hazel eyes for something as Peter gives him a smile. Wade stays like that for a long time. Just staring into the sea of mixed colors as sadness holds a death grip on his throat, threatening to choke him if he tried to speak. 

" Peter I . . ." Wade falters not sure he wants to finish the sentence. No. He knows he doesn't want to finish the sentence. 

Peter looks at him closely. watching him with a gentle look. " What is it?" 

It's a long time before Wade tries to continue. " You're " his eyes sting as he tries to say it. " I know you're not . . ." 

Peter starts to understand as he gives wade a sympathetic look. Sadness clear in those grey eyes dappled with greens and blues. 

" You're not real." Wade finally finishes. He averts his gaze as water starts to fill his eyes without yet falling. " I know I only see you in dreams and my hallucinations, But yet I still Love you. which is stupid because if your a hallucination then you're a part of me so I just love myself. " Wade says pulling Peter close into a hug in a way to hide as his tears start to fall. Deep claws sinking deep into his chest and shredding at his heart. 

Peter hugs him back tightly. Comforting him in a way only Petey could. " No i'm not" Peter whispers quietly into Wade's sweatshirt. Wade doesn't hear the words, not that he would understand what Peter meant by them. 

" But it can still be real even if one of us isn't right?" Wade asks after a long silence after feeling it was safe for him to attempt speaking again.

Peter pulls away slightly so he can gaze up at Wade.  Sorrow evident in his expression as he moves a hand to the taller one's cheek. Naturally Wade leans into the touch.

" I'm not so sure it works that way. " Peter whispers as he brushes away a tear streaming away from Wade's blue eyes only to be replaced by another. 

 

" But I don't want to live without you,"

" You won't" Peter says as tears start to form in hies eyes while smiling. " You won't. Not Forever. I Promise. . . I love you. " 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Seventeen years later Peter's answer still confused Wade. Peter said he wouldn't leave. He said Wade wouldn't be alone forever. He said he loved him. . .

He hadn't seen Peter since that day. 

Deadpool slows until he is no longer running along the rooftops. Just standing there blankly looking at nothing. 

(Couldn't wait till we got home to dwell on this subject again?) White asks in a monotone voice. 

Deadpool looks down at the the cement under his feet suddenly finding it very interesting to look at. 

" Hey you!" Someone calls just before there is a light thump behind Deadpool indication the person was now behind him. Deadpool turns around to look at them before tensing at the sight before him. 

A boy in his late teens stood across from him dressed in a tight red and blue spandex suit, a bug eyed mask in one hand. 

Wade takes his time to look at the brown fluffy hair before those hazel eyes and finally to look at the whole perfect face. " Peter. . . What are you doing here? . . . Why now?" he asks staring at the arachnid across from him.

" I said I wouldn't leave you. Not forever." Peter says with a sheepish smile as he walks forward to stand right in front of Deadpool, their toes almost touching. Reaching up to pull of the Deadpool mask. Wade doesn't move to stop him.  " I'm sorry, But it takes a long time to grow up. . . But now it can be real . . . because we are both real."


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to give this story a chance to resurface rather than get buried under recently created and wonderful stories and to be forgotten not so I'm sprucing it back up to the stop of the hay stack

Sorry to disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Fanfiction deadpool and the Boxes talk about is called ' It's Not the Raptor DNA '. Can be found on Wattpad or fanfiction.net 
> 
> Totally recommend that story. It's hella good 
> 
> Please do leave comments and reviews. 
> 
>                                                                                                 - Shadow-Assassin
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter isn't a chapter. Or even related to the story


End file.
